lamulanafandomcom-20200214-history
Tower of Ruin
This is the tower of ruin. It is the remains of an unfulfilled, ruined dream. :--Grail tablet for the Tower of Ruin The Tower of Ruin (滅びの塔, Horobi-no Tō) is a field within the ruins. It is the backside equivalent of the Inferno Cavern. *'Area number:' 5 *'Background music:' "GIGA MAGMA" **The "intro" to this song in the SSCC version does not come until partway through the song in the SC88 version. *'Enter from / Exit to:' Inferno Cavern(x2) (Defeat Bahamut and ?), Confusion Gate, Graveyard of the Giants, Tower of the Goddess **There are two entrances from the Inferno Cavern. One leads to a secluded room from which Viy's room can be accessed (unlocked after beating Bahamut). The other is accessed from the isolated upper portion of the Cavern, which can only be accessed from the Chamber of Birth via the Chamber of Extinction. *'Sub-Boss:' Nu Wa Overview The backdrop of the Tower of Ruin resembles that of the Inferno Cavern, but is blue instead of red. The walls consist of pieces of various kinds of walls, giving off a ruin''ed look. Hidden Things, Puzzles & Traps '''Hidden Thing:' Ruins RAM 16K ROM Location: Tower of Ruin E-4 When entering the field from the Confusion Gate, this cartridge may be found resting atop the rightmost crate. Hidden Thing: Hyper Sports 3 ROM Location: Tower of Ruin D-5 Examine within the lower-left corner of the lava pool. Hidden Thing: Shin Synthesizer ROM Location: Tower of Ruin D-3 Fire spears downward while standing above and to the right of the door. Fall through the hole that appears and examine immediately behind the door. Hidden Thing: Badlands ROM Location: Tower of Ruin E-2 Break the left wall using the Keyblade and examine within the recess. Puzzle: Access to B-3 Location: Tower of Ruin A-3 From the Confusion Gate, strike the pillar in the centre of the room with the Axe (it is immune to all other weapons) until it breaks. The column it was supporting will fall and reveal a pedestal. Place a Weight on the pedestal to generate a ladder and destroy a wall, both granting access to B-3. Puzzle: Get the Map Location: Tower of Ruin B-3 Defeat both black enemies. Puzzle: Get the Life Jewel Location: Tower of Ruin G-5 Place a weight upon the pedestal at F-5. Puzzle: Get the Ankh Jewel Location: Tower or Ruin F-4 Strike (only) the characters M and U in the background. Puzzle: Get the Spear Location: Tower of Ruin E-5 Move through the hidden passages and depress the switch at E-4. Puzzle: Get the Wedge Location: Tower of Ruin E-1 Place a weight upon the pedestal at F-2 and defeat the Nu Wa at E-1. Talk to the sage Giltorriyo first to unlock the ladder at F-1 that leads to the pedestal. Puzzle: Get the Red/Yellow/Green Medicine Location: Tower of Ruin G-2 Before attempting to get this medicine, go to the Dimensional Corridor and speak to the Sage there, and collect the Container in the Chamber of Birth. Stop time at C-4 and defeat two of those white flying enemies to open a passage on the screen. Enter the passage and place a weight on the pedestal at the end to summon the medicine-pouring statue at G-2. Then, at D/E/F-2, type DEATH on two of the screens and BIRTH on the remaining one. The fairy/fairies you cast BIRTH on will determine the color of the medicine. You will need the yellow medicine to summon Mother's second form, and all three for Room 32 of the Hell Temple. Go back to G-2 and pass under the statue to collect the medicine. If you get the wrong medicine, you will need to speak to the Sage in the Corridor again to reset the medicine. The medicine colours are obtained as follows: *'Red Medicine': F-2 BIRTH, E-2 DEATH, D-2 DEATH *'Yellow Medicine': F-2 DEATH, E-2 DEATH, D-2 BIRTH *'Green Medicine': F-2 DEATH, E-2 BIRTH, D-2 DEATH Puzzle: New ladder Location: Tower of Ruin D-5 Kill the lower two slimes with the Spear and a ladder will appear, allowing you to access the screen below. Shops Location: Tower of Ruin C-3 - Attack the block hanging from the ceiling near the center of the screen with the Katana. 200 Coins - Knightmare 150 Coins - Bombs 50 Coins - Flares Category:Fields